


My toy

by MiloBettany



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, frostshield - Freeform, powerbottom loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: After several attempts Loki finally manages to get Chris Evans where and how he always wanted.





	

"That would be the 47th time....", the husky voice mumbles and Chris shivers like a cool tongue would lick upon is neck.

With the familiar feeling of panic he flips around, searchs the corners of his bathroom and flees the small room as soon as possible, slaming the door shut behind him.

"Why so skitty...", the well-known voice whispers and something warm wanders down his nude back, the skin clamped in thick goose-bumps.

"Finally alone..."

In less than five second Chris slams against the floor, his nude body exposed in the dimm light of his nightstand as soft, slim hands unwrap the towel off of his hips, exposing his muscular thighs to the thin air.

"Why are you rejecting me?", the soft voice whispers, warm lips, invisible for Chris' eyes wander up and down his skin, teasing his shivering muscles, nibbling the soft skin around his nipples, before sharp teeth torture them to a deep red, close to purple.

"I'm sorry...", the voice says, and something dark and twisted manifests above Chris, thing legs appear, stradling Chris'hips, the pale skin naked, exposing a semi-hrd manhood, whipping in excitement and leading the path to Loki's slim figure, the shy muscles covered under more soft skin, the smell of ice and fire filling the room around them, as the last light gets sucked up by his long hair.

His eyes, a mysterious mixture of blue and green are fixed on him, the thin lips tenderly parted, ready to be kissed, hungry, demanding while a cruel smile paint soft shadows upon the aristocratic features.

"You shouldn't have done that...", he snarls, his mime now angry as his long fingernails scratch upon Chris' chest.

Chris tries to move his limbs just to notice that something keeps him in place, something cool is wrapped around his legs and arms, crawls upwards and around his neck, presses the air from his throat as he tries to stretch it, to flee the darkness which cradles him.

"Now you are mine...", Loki smiles, leans forward till their faces are just mere inches away from each other. HIs breath is clean and tasteless, hits Chris'sweaty face and prevents any word that could make him stop.

Chris' heart races, his tongue is dry and swollen. He tried the prevent this kind of situation since the first filming of Captain America has started. He never understood why the trickster was so obsessed with him. Several times he has hunted him down, in dark bathrooms, hidden corners of bus stations or elevators in crappy hotels. But never in his own room. The god must be desperate for his attention by now.

He feels sorry for the man. But that was the problem. Loki is a man. Men were never of Chris' taste.

But even Chris' considered himself plainly heterosexual, there was a soft tingling is his groin, some heat pumping in his veins as the darkness binding him to the ground presses harder against his flesh. Just the mere thought of Loki's iced lips pressed against his own makes him shiver and sigh in confused hope.

"There it is...", Loki whispers against Chris' lips, a teasing tongue slipping upon his cheek, soft hair tickling his nose. "I can feel you. I feel the blood pumping in your manhood. He's already hardened..."

Chris feels humiliated by his word. Knows that his own body betrays him. His own flesh calls his thoughts about himself lies.

"Is it the pain?", Loki mumbles interested, sharp nails scratching upon Chris' chest, leaving blood red marks on the slowly drying skin. "Or the bindings?"

Silenced he stares up to the slim creature now resting comfortably on his thighs, observes the chests movements with any bit of breath he steals from the darkness.

His eyes find the bobing flesh of Loki's rod, the swollen tip already wet with a nearly blueish liquid, the scent sweet and inviting, makes it his mout water. He wants to taste this annoyingly demanding creature on his tongue, wants to surrender to any wish he has. why fighting if he knows exactly what he can expect from the god of fertility, magic and lies?

Loki seems to have heard any thought in Chris' mind, his smile now evil but surprised as he rises to his knees, strolls forward till his firm buttocks rest on Chris chest, pressing the last bit of hard fought for air from his body.

"Your wish is my demand, darling...", he pours, directing the tip upon Chris' lower lip, so he takes a surprised breath. "That's the spirit...", he sighs and presses his hard flesh between the swollen lips, pushes deeper till Chris chokes, stares up to the god with big eyes, tears already running down his face.

"Aww, don't even think about mewling...", Loki snarls, lets his member slip out the unwilling mouth, just to push back in, now even deeper.

Chris' eyes roll in the back of his head as he thinks to choke on all this deliciousness on his tongue.

The already dripping flesh tastes sweeter than everything he ever had tasted, the pulsing flesh stabs down his throat, steals the last bit of resistance as blindness clouds his sight, every push inside echoing between his own legs.

Loki looks down at him, stares in his unseeing eyes, fully in control, but enjoying the power he has upon his long hunted prey.

"That's my captain....", he moans, the hardness pumping dangerously, the god obviously close to explode on his tongue. And Chris wants it. Suddenly he starts to swallow, tries do force the flesh down his stomach, thirsty for every drop the god will offer him, if he just drowns him down the edge.

"Oh no!", Loki moans and twitches backwards, the protesting flesh jumping and spurting desperate lust drops between his thighs as he tries to bring distance between it and the hungry mouth with the wet and swollen lips.

"Please...", Chris sighs, his throat scratchy and lightly hurting.

He wants more.

"No...", Loki sighs shaky, runs his hands upon his face and tries to catch his breath. "Not now..."

He gets up his feet and squats upon Chris face, his firm buttoaks spread deliciously, offering a clean cleft with its puckering ring of firm muscle.

Chris is irritated, as the heavy balls of his god rests on his forehead, his nose pressed firmly against the rim and the rektum, so hungry and begging, twitches against his lips.

"Come on...", Loki snarls, presses the rose against Chris heavy breathing mouth and takes every possibility to breath from him.

Chris has no choice, his tongue slips shyly from his lips, feeling the clean folds under his tongue, tasting nothing but ice. The muscle seems to relax as longer as he massages it with the tip. Loki's moans are throaty and deep, his thighs starting soon to twitch and shiver as he presses deep down on the teasing mouth.

Chris wet tongue presses against the ring, manages to dig in the hole just a bit, to taste unbelievably sweetness. The taste clouds his mind, everything in his body wants to destroy this teasing desperation. The ring relaxes even more, allows him to feel the tight inwards and giving him a taste of the pleasures he will reward his manhood with, if he just holds on a bit longer.

Like crazy Loki moans and nearly screams, close to the end again as Chris'tongue penetrates him ruthlesly.

"Oh yes, that's my gorgeous boy....", he sighs, rubs his hairless balls against Chris' skin, heavy and desperate do loose they filling.

Suddenly he gets up, stands upon him, observing his wet face, drowned in saliva and his own juices.

"Good boy...", he smiles and makes a few steps backwards, till the highly anticipated bodypart hoovers upon Chris twitching rod.

Loki squats down again, grabbing Chris' boner without teasing or hesitation, directing it directly to his firm muscle and gives it a harsh squeeze, before he sinks down.

The tightness is breathtaking. Chris doesn't hear it at first, but with every inch his flesh disapears in Loki's body, his lustfull scream becomes louder, the grip around his limb becomes harsher, even his hips are fixated now.

"You could have had this way earlier...", Loki purrs seductive, observing Chris as he disappears deep in himself. "So thick and juicy..."

Slowly he rises and lowers his hips, testing the waters, searching for the perfect angle to get the most of his pleasure while using his favourite toy.

"That's it...", he whispers, his word slurred and hardly heard by Chris who's in a delirium of lust and pleasure, his heart feels like it would burst out his chest, while is brain seems to have lost the last bit of blood to process his thoughts.

Loki's hips move even faster, even deeper, devouring Chris with all his being and existance. That was all he ever wanted, all he ever wished for.

It doesn't take long, till Chris loses himself in the willing body of the god, spurts every bit of his lust in his tight walls. But Loki isn't sated, still hungry his hips riding the slowly softening flesh while hot semen dribbles from his body.

"Nearly there...", he growls, gripping his member and gets up again, just to lower his bck on Chris breathless mouth, his tongue finding the spread opening without questioning.

Starved like a beast he licks his own fluids from Loki's body, observes his rushing hand as he pleasures himself in the rhythm of his penetrating tongue.

It's so sureal, so delicious, so dirty. The sweaty face of Loki looks down at him, in pure love and adoration, as hot semen smudges his forehead, before flesh squeezes itself in his throat, spending the last bit of sweetness in his mouth.

Like for hours, he can feel Loki's member twitching on his tongue, the god now calm but heavy breathing as his flesh softens. But even then he's not taking his member from Chris lips.

"That's how you have to be...", he mumbles and pets the sweaty hair of his new found slave.

"And now, swallow till I'm hard again...."


End file.
